1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sorter for an ink-jet printer for sorting printed papers in accordance with their sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally in a conventional ink-jet printer, printed papers are discharged through a discharge port and then stacked in order on a tray or the like. In case of a printer having only one discharge port and one tray, after printing on papers different in size, the printed papers stacked on the tray must be sorted in accordance with their sizes, which is troublesome work.
In order to avoid the above troublesome work, a printer may be designed so that printed papers can be discharged through different discharge ports in accordance with the paper sizes. In this design, however, a mechanism for sorting papers in accordance with their sizes must be provided within a common conveyance path for the papers. In addition, different subsequent conveyance paths and discharge ports must be provided for the respective paper sizes. Therefore, the printer cannot but have a complicated construction made up of a large number of parts. Besides, it is difficult to hold down the cost.